


Indecent Exposure

by spiritoftruthandlies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Blood As Lube, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Bondage, Premature Ejaculation, Sex Toys, Slurs, Transphobia, Vaginal Sex, corrective rape, girlfriend and male friends noncon her closeted trans male boyfriend, mentions of trans panic defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritoftruthandlies/pseuds/spiritoftruthandlies
Summary: Kit is transgender and away from home at college. While he feels more free to be himself there, he still hasn’t told anyone and is hiding this part of himself. His new girlfriend is very persistent in wanting to take the next step of their relationship, but Kit is still unsure. What will Emily do when she finds out?
Relationships: original female character/original trans male character, original male characters/original trans male character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Indecent Exposure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkjin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkjin/gifts).



“Come on Kit,” Emily goaded, her fingers grasping at the hem of his t-shirt as she ground her hips into his lap, “Don’t you wanna fuck me?”

Gently batting his girlfriend’s hands away, Kit sighed, “We’ve been over this, Em. I’m not ready for that yet.”

Pouting, Emily tried harder, “But you _always_ say that! Can’t you give a girl a chance!”

“Really, I’m not ready for sex yet.” Kit insisted, grabbing Emily’s wrists in his hands. “Just respect that.”

Emily huffed and stood up, staring down at her boyfriend of six months. “I did. I’ve respected that for six months now, but enough is enough! I want a good dicking! But you’re such a prude, Kit!”

“If you’re not happy, we could-”

“What? Break up? I thought about that. But I really, really wanted to know just _why_ you won’t have sex with me. Am I not good enough?”

“I-I didn’t say that!” Kit said, missing Emily’s use of past tense.

“Oh, I know that.” She gave him an odd look, one that made Kit’s stomach twist. “I did a bit of research, mostly just stalking through your Facebook.”

His stomach dropped, and Kit felt so nauseous then. But he tried to play dumb, like he didn’t know what was coming. “What?”

“You’re not a real man, Kit. Or should I say Kat? Katherine? Kitty? Katie? Kate? Kathy?”

Grimacing, Kit answered, “What the hell are you talking about, Emily?”

“Oh, you know exactly what I’m talking about.” Emily stepped in close and tugged Kit’s t-shirt up, revealing what appeared to be a tank top underneath.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Kit yelled, trying to push Emily away from him now that she was threatening his secret.

Scoffing, Emily slapped Kit across the face. “Shut up! If you don’t sit here and take it, I’ll tell the whole school about this!”

Paling, Kit held his hands up in defeat. “Okay… okay, I won’t fight you, I swear. Just… let’s just pretend this never happened, okay?”

“Are you for real?” Emily, asked between laughs. “You really don’t understand, do you?”

Dread settled into the pit of Kit’s stomach. “Emily, don’t. Please.”

“Shut up!” Emily slapped Kit again, this time striking the other cheek. “You stupid tranny bastard!”

He tried to get another word out, but every time Kit opened his mouth to say something, Emily slapped him again, until his cheeks were so red and angry that they were stinging in pain. Then she shoved Kit down on the bed and stalked across the room to her desk. Kit wanted to sit up, to see just what Emily was doing over there. But the answer came soon enough anyway, as she returned all too quickly with a roll of duct tape and a pair of scissors. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Kit tried again, “Don’t do this, Emily.”

Instead of slapping him again, she cut a short length of duct tape and slapped it over Kit’s mouth so she wouldn’t have to hear any more of his protests. Straddling his hips again, Emily shoved the strange tank top up his torso, revealing a rather large pair of breasts. Laughing again, she groped Kit’s breasts, chiding, “Look at you, you fucking tranny! Who the fuck are you trying to kid with tits this big?”

Whatever Kit wanted to say in response was muffled by the duct tape covering his mouth. Emily shoved the t-shirt and tank top up further, until she finally managed to get both over his head. She left them there, using them to slightly hold Kit’s arms while she began wrapping duct tape around them, securing them together. Again, Kit tried to protest, but he knew better than to struggle against Emily when she had scissors in her hand. Considering what she’d done to him so far, he wouldn’t put it past her to stab him with a pair of scissors.

Once Kit’s arms were secured above his head, Emily moved lower, unbuttoning Kit’s pants and pulling down the zipper. Then she shoved his pants and underwear down, revealing not a dick between his legs like a man _should have_ , but a pussy, just like hers. Emily pushed Kit’s pants all the way down to his ankles and left them there, letting them be the thing to restrain his legs. His legs were, she noted, quite hairy, for a woman, and his voice was low too. But that didn’t make up for the sizable tits on his chest or the pussy between his legs, glistening with just the slightest bit of arousal.

Emily pried Kit’s legs apart and smacked his pussy, mocking, “What a sick, twisted fuck you are, getting turned on by this!”

Despite the sting of the slap, Kit could feel more arousal building between his legs. He wished he could explain that it was just a physiological reaction, but it was likely Emily wouldn’t buy it. Nevermind the fact that he couldn’t get any sounds out beyond incoherent grunts.

He jolted as more smacks landed on his pussy, each one harder than the last. He tried to squirm away, but couldn’t make it very far with the way Emily was sitting on his legs. “You gonna cum from this, tranny?” She asked, her voice filled with mirth.

Kit shook his head, balling his hands into fists as he struggled to resist the sensations.

“Good.” The smacks stopped then, and Emily got up again, this time going over to her nightstand and rummaging through one of the drawers. Kit strained against the duct tape binding his arms together, but it was no use.

And then Emily returned, a large, pink, studded dildo in her hands. It took only a fraction of a second for Kit to realize what she intended to do with it. She smirked down at him as he began wriggling and writhing desperately on the bed, trying to get away before this terrible thing happened. Emily watched silently for a while, enjoying the look of pure panic on her boyfriend’s face. No matter how he struggled, he couldn’t get free of the bindings, as she’d been careful to thoroughly wrap his arms with the duct tape. Eventually, she grew bored with such a passive role, so she settled herself between his legs again, pressing the tip of the dildo against his folds.

Even though he knew it was pointless, Kit thrashed his bound arms and legs, trying to escape the inevitable. Emily looked positively gleeful as she pushed on the dildo with all her strength, forcing it into Kit’s too-tight pussy. He screamed into the duct tape gag, feeling the dildo force his pussy open, while the studs tore at his walls. There was no pause so he could adjust to the horrid intrusion; rather, Emily dragged the dildo out only to shove it back in again, thrusting it as cruelly as she could manage given Kit’s pussy’s continued resistance. As she continued to thrust the dildo into him, it grew easier from the blood oozing out. Kit grunted in pain with every thrust, even as the blood eased the way.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when there was a sudden knock on the door. Thinking he was saved at last, Kit tried to make louder noises to attract attention. But instead of looking scared or annoyed, Emily only laughed, shoving the dildo fully into his pussy before getting to her feet. Kit tried to make sense of her reaction as she left the room, presumably to go open the door. He heard absolute _delight_ in her voice as she greeted whoever had come by name, and he wondered if she was just playing nice to get them to go away. And then Emily came back into her bedroom, followed by five guys, and realization dawned in Kit’s mind as dread filled his stomach all over again.

She had told people about him, though he had no idea how many other people knew. But worse than just that was the _look_ in the guys’ eyes, like they were going to eat Kit alive just to spit him back out. He started struggling again as they began to strip out of their clothes, joking around about getting some good pussy. Just like before, it was futile, though Kit did succeed in pushing the dildo out of his aching pussy just in time for the first guy, Mike, he thought, to climb onto the bed.

Smirking, Mike asked, “And just where do you think you’re going, you lying slut?”

Kit tried to protest behind his gag, but Mike only chuckled and pulled him closer, pressing the tip of his bare cock to Kit’s bloody pussy. Kit kicked his legs, trying to land a hit on the guy, but to no avail. Amused and clearly aroused by his victim’s struggles, Mike shoved his cock in, the still fresh blood easing his way. Then he bent down and ripped the duct tape off Kit’s face, taunting, “You got a great pussy for a tranny!”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Kit begged, “Stop… please, just stop it…”

He was met with raucous laughter from Mike, who began thrusting, his pace just as brutal as the dildo’s had been. “Why the fuck would I stop? You’re squeezing me so tight, like your pussy knows what it was made for!”

“I-I’ll call the cops!”

Mike scoffed, “And what will they do, join in?”

“They’ll arrest you for rape!”

“So what? No judge is gonna ruin my life over a tranny. Trans panic is still a valid defense, even for this. Besides, you cry rape, and the whole town’s gonna know your little secret.” He groped Kit’s breasts as he continued thrusting into his pussy. “Or is that the real secret? You’re a slut who wants the whole town to fuck her outta thinkin’ she’s a man?”

“What?! Of course not!”

“Then how come you’re lyin’ here and taking it? You’re just crying rape so you don’t have to admit just how badly you want this.”

“I-” Before Kit could finish his next protest, another guy, who had climbed on the bed when Kit wasn’t paying attention, shoved his cock into Kit’s open mouth.

“Hey,” Mike complained, “Not cool man!”

The other guy… fuck, Kit didn’t know this guy’s name at all, huffed in annoyance, “I was getting real tired of her whining.”

“But I was having fun humiliating this tranny slut, Tyler!”

Tyler, apparently, said nothing else as he started thrusting his cock in and out of Kit’s throat. He wasn’t much of a talker, it seemed. He was quick to match Mike’s pace, thrusting into Kit’s throat as Mike pulled out of his pussy, so that Kit was always filled on one end or the other. With Tyler’s cock constantly gagging him, Kit had little time to focus on much more than just breathing through his nose so he wouldn’t die from this.

Despite trying their best to last longer, both guys eventually came, filling Kit’s throat and pussy with their horrid seed. As they shuffled off the bed to let others take their places, Kit tried to count backwards to his last period, hoping and praying these jackasses wouldn’t get to defile him further by knocking him up. He felt the mattress dip again and opened his eyes just in time to see the youngest of the guys settle in above him. Unlike Mike and Tyler, this guy looked a bit nervous, like he had either never raped someone before or he had never had sex. Could he be reasoned with?

“Y-you don’t have to do this,” Kit begged again, his voice hoarse from the abuse his throat had taken.

The young guy looked a little taken aback at that, but the others cheered, “Come on, Grant! Don’t be a chicken! This is a great way to lose that pesky virginity!”

Encouraged by his peers’ words, Grant pushed his cock into Kit’s pussy, Mike’s cum easing the way even more so than Kit’s blood could have. “No…” Kit wailed as Grant filled him, once again stretching his pussy to fit a cock.

Grant laughed gleefully. “I did it! She really does feel good, guys!”

Kit thought he was going to throw up, whether from shame or disgust, he wasn’t quite sure. The only blessing was that Grant finished almost as soon as he had started, barely thrusting at all before he spilled his load. Awful as it was, Kit knew that one more load meant he was that much closer to getting free.

The next guy pushed Kit onto his stomach, then pulled him up onto his knees, leaving him bent over his bound wrists. Something about this pose felt more humiliating than being on his back had felt. Maybe it was the fact that he _should_ have been able to escape easily from this position, but he knew trying wouldn’t do anything good.

He was so distracted by his thoughts that he shrieked when the first slap landed on his ass. The guy behind him, presumably the same one who had arranged him like this, laughed at Kit’s pain and slapped him again on the other cheek this time. He alternated cheeks, slapping until Kit was sure his ass had to be a dark red from the abuse. 

Barely ten seconds passed between the slaps stopping and the awful sensation of yet another cock forcing its way into Kit’s pussy. The new guy - Kit hadn’t gotten a look at this one’s face, let alone heard his name, and he wasn’t sure he could be bothered to care - fucked Kit like an animal, bringing one hand down and around from his hip to rub at Kit’s clit in time with the thrusts. This guy was definitely worse than all the ones who had come before him, Kit decided as he tried his best to swallow the moans threatening to spill from his lips. As the walls of his pussy clamped down around the guy’s cock, Kit felt it more clearly than he had just a moment ago, until he suddenly felt his whole body begin to shake horribly from head to toe.

The guy hooted and hollered, fucking Kit through his orgasm. “I made the tranny slut cum on my cock!”

The other guys laughed mockingly at the revelation, and Kit’s face heated up in shame. He couldn’t even try to deny it, fully aware that no one here would believe him if he claimed he hadn’t just cum. And then the fifth guy piped up, “Hey Mark,” finally giving Kit the name of the guy who had wrung an orgasm out of him, “hold up a sec. I got an idea.”

Kit _hated_ that tone of voice. It definitely meant nothing good, even though Mark stilled, his cock still buried in Kit’s pussy. “Alright, what’s your idea?”

“What if,” The guy paused to laugh, “What if we _both_ fuck her slutty pussy?”

Before Mark could even answer, Kit yelled, “No! No no no! There’s no way you’ll both fit!”

The guy laughed even more. “That’s quitter talk, Kit-Kat!”

Mark hummed in contemplation, probably weighing the pros and cons of sharing a hole with this other guy. But then he chuckled and answered, smirk evident in his voice, “I think that’s the best idea you’ve ever had, Chad.”

A guy settled down on his back right next to where Kit was on his hands and knees, and that had to be Chad, because he was still achingly hard. His cock looked _big_ , not that Kit had particularly gotten a good feel for the size of cis men’s cocks. Kit almost sighed in relief when Mark pulled out, only for him and Chad to work together to lift Kit over so he was straddling Chad. Kit couldn’t help his moan as Chad pulled him down onto his cock,stuffing his oversensitive pussy once again. And then Mark pressed Kit’s torso down, so his breasts smashed against Chad’s chest, and Chad held him there as Mark traced around the rim of Kit’s stretched out pussy.

With one hand, Mark reached between Kit and Chad to rub Kit’s clit again, making him moan again as his pussy relaxed and oozed its juices onto Chad’s cock. With the other, Mark slipped a finger in alongside Chad, stretching Kit’s already stuffed pussy even further. The pain started up again as soon as Mark pushed a second finger in, stretching Kit’s pussy wider than he would have ever thought possible. And that wasn’t gonna be the end of it. Two quickly became three, then four. The whole time, Chad stayed still beneath Kit, holding him in place whenever he tried to wriggle away from the pain of being stretched so much.

“Alright, you keep her bent like that, I’ll hold her hips,” Mark said as he pulled his fingers free of Kit’s pussy.

Kit could feel his pussy trying to close again, to go back to how it was supposed to be, but it hardly got a chance before the blunt tip of Mark’s cock prodded his entrance. Chad wrapped his arms tight around Kit’s torso, like a tight bear hug as Mark gripped Kit’s hips with bruising strength and _pushed_. Kit screamed, louder than he had when Mike penetrated him, louder still than when Emily had shoved her studded dildo into him with no prep. No matter how hard he tried to get away, Chad and Mark held him in place, forcing Kit to take both their cocks in his pussy.

When Mark had finally managed to get as deep inside as he could, he stilled for a moment. Kit was sure it wasn’t to let him adjust to being so full, but probably to share a look with Chad or something. This proved to be the case just a moment later, as Chad and Mark started fucking Kit in tandem, pulling out and shoving back in together. Kit screamed himself hoarse, the pain of being stretched so wide too much to bear. Mark and Chad just laughed breathlessly, continuing to fuck Kit with both of their cocks. He wasn’t sure if he should be grateful for the fact that every so often, one of them would slip out of his pussy, so the other would have to pause so they could get their cocks back in there. It did give Kit a moment of reprieve each time it happened, but never for very long.

Horribly, Mark and Chad lasted longer than Kit would have expected. Mark, the sadistic fuck, resumed playing with Kit’s clit, making Kit’s brain scramble the pain up with pleasure, until he couldn’t tell up from down. With two cocks rubbing every inch of his pussy and Mark’s fingers rubbing his clit, Kit came again quickly, clamping down as much as he could. Chad and Mark came in tandem right after that, filling Kit’s pussy with their loads before yanking out and shoving Kit aside so they could get out of the way. 

Panting heavily, Kit rolled onto his back again, thinking his torment was finally over. Instead, he came face-to-face with even more guys than before, some wearing jackets, hoodies, or hats proudly declaring their frat affiliation. Someone had called the entire frat, and they definitely looked like they intended to have a turn with Kit. Tears streamed down his face as yet another guy climbed onto the bed and settled between his legs. Would it ever end?


End file.
